Timeline Cross
by OPFan37
Summary: [Test Chapter] In a timeline separate from all others, the world is destroyed by a great evil that seeks to destroy all other Zelda timeline eras (Games). It's up to Cross, a mysterious puzzle creation, to eliminate all invasions across all eras, and save not only those eras, but their own as well.


Timeline Cross

The corridor was dark. Nothing could be seen.

Then, footsteps echoed around in the darkness, and blue light began to glow across the walls, outlining some kind of murals. They all seemed to depict a similar figure, wearing a cap, wielding a sword and shield. Some of them depicted the figure as an adult, others a child. A few would depict a dark shadow engulfing a town or city, a few others would show a woman, sometimes a girl, with hands clasped together in prayer.

A figure practically jogged down, not taking much notice of the grand pictures outlined in a magic blue glow. Their appearance was...strange to say the least, being the height of a child. They wore a sky blue cloak with a golden Hyrule Emblem on the back, acting as their body, as underneath it hovered a crystal orb glowing in multiple colours, acting as their torso. They also wore a red bandanna around their non-existent neck, and their legs were two long, black diamonds tapping against the stone floor, expertly balancing the body. Their head was spherical and pure white, as its eyes were two glowing red squares, as on its head was a two-horned jesters hat the same colour as its cloak, with white diamonds on the ends. They carried two swords crossed over each other in an 'X' on their back, with white blades and white crescent moon hand guards, one having a red gem in the center, the other having a green gem. Both swords however, lacked a handle, instead having long, thin, dark maroon sashes, which were currently wrapped around their body, and tied up into a bow at the front.

The strange being continued walking down the hall until they came to a large room with a strained glass roof of a famous symbol; the Triforce. In the center of the room was a slightly raised platform with a pedestal on it, where it looked like a sword may once have rested.

But instead, lying in front of it, was a broken purple handle, its left wing snapped off completely and the blue gem on the end missing, as a once beautiful blade had been shattered to a stump.

The figures bow undid itself, and the two swords on its back floated off, as if moved by invisible hands, before throwing themselves at the far wall into two indentations, then turning like keys with a loud thunk, and removing them as the wall opened up with a low rumble.

The swords rested on the figures back once more, and the sashes tied into a bow again as the figure jogged forward into the secret room, very small and circular, with three carved out indentations surrounding the small space on the wall. The Hero, the Princess, and the Tyrant.

A second figure sat in the middle of the room, deep in thought. She was draped in a giant dark cloak that draped over most of the room, with a hood that covered her face, with long white hair trailing down.

The first figure walked up to the second one and spoke, despite seemingly not having a mouth: "...Impa."

"Welcome back, Cross." The old woman nodded slowly beneath her cloak. "Did you retrieve it?"

"Some Skulltulas were all over it, but they weren't much trouble." Cross said as their ribbon undid itself and acted as two arms that reached inside its cloak and pulled out a dull blue ocarina, cracked along the side. "Sorry to say I found it like this."

"To think such a precious item was damaged...nothing is sacred anymore." Impa sighed as she held the item in her hands.

"So...is that it? Do we have everything necessary?" Cross asked.

"Yes. Finally." Impa nodded, revealing a harp with one broken string, a staff with a missing end, a bent white baton, and a cracked hourglass. "They are damaged, but intact."

"And you'll be able to do the...the thing, right?" Cross then flinched, sensing an angered glare from the figure underneath the robe.

"If you mean the act which could very well save our timeline, alongside all others, then yes, I can do the 'thing'." Impa retorted, as she got out what looked like a stone compass, and placed it among the objects.

"Makes a mighty nice birthstone." Cross nodded, crossing their makeshift legs in order to sit down.

"Hush, now. I need concentration in order to complete this." The odd being shut up as Impa held her hands together in some kind of prayer. The objects in front of her began to glow, and float upwards.

Suddenly, there was a large crash, causing the woman's concentration to break, and the relics to clatter to the ground. "What on earth could be rampaging so close to this holy place."

"Sorry to say I don't think monsters have the same opinion." Cross mumbled, standing up. "I'll deal with it." They then ran out of the room, and down the corridors, out through the stone double doors...

And into a nightmare.

The skies were the bloodiest red and the murkiest black, storms and lightning flashed erratically around. Not a single green leaf could be seen among the burning fields and withered wildlife, gnarled around the rubble of destroyed homes and castles, as Gidbos, Moblins, and other monsters roamed freely.

Cross unfolded their ribbon as their two swords floated side by side its body, running around to the side of the temple to see a large wolf creature with long black fur, and dark violet lines along its back, tail and legs, and red flames around its neck, ankles and the end of its tail.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cross raised one of the swords and slashed into the monsters side, making it roar in pain, turning its feral gaze onto the figure. "Hey! Hi! I'm the guy who's gonna be killing you right now!"

The wolf roared as it swiped with a paw, but Cross ducked underneath the claws, as both of their swords rose up and shot forward to stab the monster, but it leaped back, , scraping against the ground as the sword returned to Cross' side. The wolf made a terrific jump skyward and dived forward fangs bared, but the warrior jumped back to avoid it and swung a sword, slashing it across the face and making it howl in pain.

The monster went to bite them, but they swung their left sword, catching it in the monsters jaw, whilst the other sword floated underneath it and stabbed it in the stomach, making it recoil as Cross retrieved their swords again, then jumped forward and swung both weapons down heavily, only for the monster to move its head out of the way, then breath dark red flames over them, making them wince sharply as they shook their body to snuff out any lingering flames.

The two swords floated back to their side whilst the monster shot several fireballs from its jaws, and Cross' swords swung with sharp precision, slicing through all of them, before the swords then slashed across the monsters sides, making it growl viciously then slash downward with a claw, allowing Cross to jump up and onto it, then run up the arm and onto the back, as both swords stabbed straight down into the fur.

The wolf roared in pain, and began thrashing around wildly, trying to throw off its attacker, only for Cross to stab their legs into the monster back to keep themselves in place. The wolf made a desperate attempt and rolled onto its back, but Cross jumped upward, removing its weapons, and descended rapidly, plunging its swords into the beats chest. It roared out in anger, before falling silent, its body exploding into black dust.

"...Pheeeew..." Cross sighed, placing their swords on their back whilst their sashes twisted together like folded arms. "That was hectic...what was this thing based off of? Tch, obviously based off of the Twilight era. Figures." They then remembered. "Oh, right! Impa!" Their sashes folded into a bow again, and they ran back inside the ruined Temple of Time.

Back down the corridor, back into the room, inserting their swords again, and back to where Impa was. "Monster swiftly killed, ma'am."

"Good, because I cannot deal with any more delays." The old woman grumbled. "I shall try this again."

The two figures sat down again, as the objects floated around again. Slowly, all of them, save for the stone compass, seemingly began to dissolve into an aura light, that flowed into the compass, until it was the only object left. As the last of the light flowed in to it, what looked like a pool of water appeared in its indentation, only inside of it was glowing aurora lights.

"It's complete." Impa spoke, the object floating down, as Cross' sashes held it delicately. "The Timeline Compass."

"Creative name." Cross whispered as they examined the object. "This is linked to all timelines?"

"It contains components from all outcomes of the divide within time." Impa spoke. "Using the magic that I was given, and the magic you inherited, it should be able to work as planned. Look into it, Cross."

They did as they were told, staring deep into the compass...until they could see things. They saw a land floating in the sky...islands across a vast sea...a land cloaked in a strange darkness...a town with a giant clock tower...

"I can see them..." Cross marvelled. "Wow...it's amazing..."

"But you know what is happening." Impa nodded. "Cross...this is the moment which could determine the fate of everything."

"No problem! I was made for this!" Cross smirked using their eyes as they shook the compass to scroll through the images.

"Don't try to take travelling across timelines so lightly." Impa groaned.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, this one!" Cross held the compass, detailing a location up, and a large ripple appeared in the room, acting as a portal of some kind. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm getting all jittery!"

"Remember, you are not there to mess around!" Impa sternly reminded them. "You are to stop the destruction of the timelines. Eliminate anything that seems out of place, or looks similar to anything from...here."

"Gotcha." Cross nodded as they pocketed the Timeline Compass in their robe and tied their sashes into a knot, pausing for a moment. "...Hey, Impa." She looked at them. "...Thank you. For everything." They then jumped into the portal, and it closed as soon as they passed through.

Now that she was alone, Impa breathed a heavy sigh. "To think we have to place our hopes in you now, Cross..."

She looked up at the pictures of the Hero and the Princess. "How could it come to something likes this...?"

 **Heyo! So, I'm writing a Zelda fanfic now. Why?...I dunno. I've been reading 'Spirit Tracks a novelisation' and looking through other fanfics. Plus, Breath of the Wild.**

 **So, yes, this is a test chapter, but if I get enough motivation, I might continue it, and if I do, I'm gonna let you guys have some additional impact! As you can probably tell, this story will feature our hero, Cross, travelling throughout a lot of Zelda games to defeat the evil from their own, which will be revealed later...if this continues.**

 **So, if I make a second chapter of this, which Zelda game should Cross travel to first? Choose one of the games listed, and give a reason why:**

 **Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, Ocarina of Time, Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Link Between Worlds, Tri Force Heroes.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
